pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Dawn
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of the Dawn '''is a group of fanatics who follow the goddess Astraea, and are dedicated to the destruction of evil. However, their fanaticism often goes too far; they believe that everyone is guilty of something, and prefer to burn first and ask questions later. The Order of the Dawn is mortal enemies with a group that splintered off them, the Order of Eventide, believing them to be heretics; for once, they are actually right. Perhaps one of the strongest knights found in Pendor, they wield lances and swords to battle against the Heretics and enforce their twisted sense of law in Pendor, in the name of Astraea. As with most traditional knights, they ride on heavy and powerful warhorses. They use their swords with lethal speed, almost as fast as the D'Shar Ghazi Dervishes. They also wield lances to great effect, often being able to take out large groups of infantry with their lances alone, and their warhorses are often able to get itself and its rider out of harm's way very often. However, the lack of morningstars means that they make decent assault troops, but not the best as they lack the ability to shatter shields easily. However, their speed and strength is still not to be underestimated and they can easily slaughter troops single-handedly. The Order of the Dawn utilizes Vanskerry mercenaries as their infantry units. Despite the Dawn's general disgust for their barbaric behaviors, they do acknowledge them as powerful fighters. They carry Bardiches, shields and One Handed War Axes and are protected with banded armors. Because of their relatively light but strong armor they can be surprisingly fast, closing the gap between them and their target. They may lack the Huscarl's shieldwall discipline and fighting prowess, but are still strong infantry in their own right. Their equipment choices allows them to unleash ferocious attacks with their axes on cavalry, and their shields protect them from ranged attacks from hostile enemies. These men are exceptional in sieges during both offence and defense, splitting shields and skulls with their raider axes. They are great assault troops both on the field and in sieges. The Wyverns march under the banner of the now defunct Wyvern Order. Despite not being comprised of nobles nor operating under the Validus Charta, these men still serve the Order's duty of defending Pendor against any threats. Game Info Joining the Order of the Dawn requires 20 honor, 500 renown and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter already exists in Valonbray. You must '''own Valonbray to found a chapter of this Order, as well as 25,000 denars, 20 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Red Brotherhood and Heretics (Order's rivals). Knights of the Dawn are trained from Pendor Knights. Dawn Wyverns are under the employment of the Dawn, providing an infantry supplement to the mounted knights, and are trained from Vanskerry Warrior, making them one of the more tricky Knighthoods to reinforce. They start being hostile (-10) towards the player, which means their patrolling knights will attempt to attack you if your party is small enough, and you will not be able to join until you are at 0 or better relations with them (remember founding a chapter raises relations with the order by 10). They are allies with The Fierdsvain (20) and with the Inquisition (30), they share a great rivalry with the Order of the Order of Eventide (-100), hate the Order of the Shadow Legion (-50), dislike the Order of the Scorpion Assassins (-10) and are against the Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Honor required to join them lowered from 25 to 20 * Price to found a chapter of their order raised from 20,000 to 25,000 Knight * Level lowered from 50 to 40 * Prestige cost raised by x1.1. * Reinforced Silver Gauntlets renamed to Supreme Silver Gauntlets * Silver Great Helm renamed to Dawn Winged Great Helm * Sarleon Longsword changed for 2 Barclay Noble Sword Dawn3.jpg | Knight of the Dawn Sergeant * They now upgrade from Vanskerry Warrior instead of Fierdsvain Armored Axeman * Prestige cost raised by x1.2. * Melee Proficiencies raised from 270 to 290 * Throwing Proficiency was raised from 70 to 270 * The rest of unused (ranged) proficiencies were raised from 70 to 100 * They now have throwing weapons -> Heavy Throwing Axes were added * Leather Gloves upgraded to Dark Leather Gloves (3 to 5 body armor) * Mail Chausses downgraded to Splinted Leather Greaves (24 to 22 leg armor) * Heater Shield - Order of the Dawn renamed to Wyvern Heater Shield * Bardiche was added (2 handed 47c weapon, 91 speed, 102 range, bonus against shields but unbalanced) * Raider Axe changed to One Handed War Axe Dawn2.jpg | Wyvern in 3.8.4 Dawn1.jpg | Wyvern in 3.9 Tavern Conversation Player: People say that your order is dedicated to the elimination of evil...? Knight: Our sworn mission is to root out evil; our swords and lances are the instruments of Astraea. When we strike down a sinner, we are doing the sanctified work of the Goddess. She has blessed us, even in this godforsaken place. Soldiers of the Fierdsvain, foot-knights and commoners have converted and flocked to our holding in Valonbray. They now serve us under the banner of the now defunct order of the Wyvern. The Wyverns protected their land long ago, and now our new Wyverns fight to protect Pendor from evil. They may be barbarians, but they fight well enough. Player: How do you determine who is guilty and who is innocent? Knight: After all, every human is guilty of something! When in doubt, we simply burn them all. Our wise goddess will sort them out. Player: I heard that once your Order burned a entire village and all its peasantry? Knight: That corrupt offshoot Order of Eventide, my friend, spreads its heresy everywhere! They were founded upon hate, and death and hatred is what they preach. Rest assured, we will eliminate them down to the last man. They will burn in payment for their sins! Question me thusly again, and you may find yourself afire! Trivia * Sir Roland is a "sole Paladin" of this order. However, he explains his departure: "My fellow Order members have forgotten their principles and I have abandoned them to escape their misguided cruelties". The Order outlawed him and put a price upon his head, both for desertion and taking the "Order provided armor and mount", Roland claims it belongs to him as he gained it upon being promoted to Paladin due many personal achievements. * They are an order founded in Barclay, but they were expelled from there, because of the atrocities they committed upon the populace there: burning villages, and putting peasants, merchants and even the nobility to death by fire to 'cleanse' them of what those zealots deemed their 'sins.' However, some still remain in Barclay and trade, share information and transfer troops with the order established in Pendor through Javiksholm's port, but they never pay a single denar for the shipping. Rumors say they are still "true power" in Barclay. * They share a deep hatred against Heretics and thus, Order of Eventide. However, most deserters of Eventide will join Dawn and viceversa. This is due their ideological differences, however, both orders and their members are proud of their fanaticism. * A scholar, Martin Stryker, wrote in 'Justice or Injustice, a story of the Rising Sun' that Sir Godfroi was burned for heretical research into Erida Occisor. He also noted that Godfroi's death caused the Order to split into the factions of Dawn and Eventide. It is confirmed they were once a single order, but both had forsaken their true purposes. * When they came to Valonbray, they refuse to patronize any of the local smiths. Apparently they brought their own craftsmen from across the sea, and these men forge the finest swords and armors Pendor has ever seen. * They killed Lord Oakshield's son upon interfering when they were burning one village. * One should never take Astraea's name in vain. If they hear of it, the Order of Dawn will abduct your son as penance, putting him to work in their stables. Worst of all, the boy will end up as fanatical as his masters. * They are called "the most humorless bastards in Pendor". * Upon capturing one heretic, the heretic spoke 'You're with the Order of Dawn, yes? Then we're not so different, you and I. We both want to see a goddess return to this world, no matter what the cost.', the knights beat him bloody. * "I learned something about the Knights of the Dawn. Did you know that they took strong lads at the age of fifteen years and trained them for five years before to allow them to become full-fledged Knights of the Orders? The training is so rigorous, that usually no less than a fifth from the trainee fail, become cripples or just die. But by the time when they receive their white-gold armors they are truly fearsome warriors, completely mastered the art of the sword and the lance. Since they serve the Goddess of Justice, they vow not to cloud their minds with alcohol and such, to uphold the laws of the country and to persecute the Heretics. I was quite surprised to learn, that they build and maintain orphanages in Valonbray teaching the poor, the orphan and the abandoned children about Astraea's mercy and justice. They even allow the orphans to join their ranks at younger age, if they volunteers. It is not what I expected from people with their reputation." - V. the Scribe * "On my way to Valonbray I've met a group of Dawn Wyverns, binding some people on a stake. I asked what they did to deserve such fate and one of them told me that this particular band harassed the honest merchants on the road for four months, before to fell into their trap. Looking at four of their members, who still had arrows into their bodies I asked them why they didn't use bows too. The Wyvern looks at me with disdain and said: “The bow is a weapon for the weaklings and the cowards. In our Order there are none such creatures. The sword is the weapon of the true warrior, who doesn't cower from any enemy. I am strong and fast enough to quickly reach any enemy on foot, despite the weight of my armor and shield. The Knights take care for the rest.” Taking into consideration how twelve Dawn Wyverns were able to defeat twenty-eight bandits with only four lightly wounded, I was ready to believe him." - V. the Scribe Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Dawn Category:Valonbray